Taking Control
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Amuto. What happens when Ikuto and Amu move on to the next level in their relatioship? And why exactly is Ikuto so nervous and Amu so confident? LEMON


Ikuto was nervous, no...correction. He was more than nervous. He was on the brink of hysterics but his calm expression didn't show it. He was good at masking any type of surprise and he was glad. More than glad actually...

Well you get the point.

Why he's nervous? Easy. He's about to make love for the first time to his one year girlfriend. His girlfriend? Hinamori amu, age 18. Does she know about this? No she does not. So why is he nervous again? Because he's giving up his own virginity too.

--

Half an hour later he found himself sitting next to her on the couch, watching her every move as she told him about her day. He found himself admiring her rosy pink lips, the ones he had kissed so many times before. He longed to run his fingers through her pink locks...just like he always did. He was caught up in staring, not noticing that Amu was staring at him now.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" she asked him, concern on her face. He did not answer as he was still unaware of her words, his mind racing with thoughts of her.

Amu placed her small, fragile hand on his right cheek, her face coming closer to his. Ikuto's eyes slightly opened in shock as he felt her touch him but he masked this quickly.

"Ikuto?" she asked again, but he did not hear any of this. Her lips...her pink, rosy lips were too much.

That's it...he couldn't take it anymore. Swooping down with elegance, he caught her lips in his and kissed her with passion...

He pushed her against the wall, his pupils dilated. Should he do this? He knows he loves her and that he needs her. The temptation is so much. Will she correspond? Or would she push him away?

Ikuto glanced at her, she was breathing heavily, her golden orbs staring at him with shock and lust. He couldn't take it anymore...

Sweeping her up in his arms, he ran up the stairs and kicked his bedroom door open. Walking briskly to his bed, he layed her down on the midnight blue covers.

"Ikuto..." Amu softly said, her face flushed from embarrassment and corporal heat. She looked a bit nervous but determined at the same time, "are we...?"

Her sentence stopped as Ikuto pressed his index finger to her lips, hushing her before climbing on the bed and placing himself on top of her.

Ikuto stared down at her, trying to concentrate in what he was about to do. Slowly and sensually, he leaned down to kiss her neck. He heard her give out a small gasp, the place where his lips kissed burning and tickling at the same time.

"Ikuto!" she gasped out, her hands coming to hold his back. Her mere touch made him want to groan out in pleasure but he restrained himself. He was in control, he was the boss.

Amu ran her hands up and down his back wanting to feel more of him. She was surprised and please to feel his body, it felt so good. She was enjoying every single minute of this.

Abandoning her neck, Ikuto kissed her on the lips again, begging for entrance with his tongue. He was ecstastic. This was so much more than he had ever imagined, so much better and steamer. Amu opened her mouth to him and he quickly invaded her cavern. He was going crazy, kissing her like this. His tongue explored everywhere but he was still aware that his hands weren't doing much.

Hesitantly, he brought his right hand to her waist, slipping under her pink silk blouse in the process. She gasped out again, breaking their kiss momentarily. Her skin was hot, pleasure building with each passing second. She was expecting him to touch her like this someday, hell, she had longed for it so long. Now that it was finally here, she was so turned on. She wanted to have her way with him and she was ready to fulfill all of those fantasies she had dreamed of for so many nights.

She pushed him off her and rolled him onto the bed, climbing on top of him in the process. As she looked down at his expression, she couldn't help but smirk. Dominatrix Amu was going to take control now.

She practically ripped his shirt, not even letting him taking it off. Her eyes slightly widened at what she saw...his hard toned chest. He looked so manly and sexy, his chest rising up and down, his muscles marked in such a seductive way.

Amu ran her hand down his chest, feeling his hard body with her hands. She could feel his erection beginning to throb harder through his pants. An idea quickly came to her mind and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, her breath coming out in short, hot murmurs.

"Do you want me Ikuto?" She whispered, her hands still running down his chest. She heard him give out a hoarse groan followed by a few curses. Before she could even react, she found herself under him again.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled out surprised as she found herself being stripped naked at the speed of lighting.

"What?!" Ikuto almost shouted desperately, "You asked me if I wanted you didn't you? Well, I do..."

Amu only nodded briskly before she helped Ikuto to undress herself. She threw her skirt and blouse to some part of the room, not really caring where it landed.

Ikuto stared at her, at her smooth porcelain skin and at her cleavage. She was definetely not the little 11 year old girl he had met before, that much was for sure. She was now a fully developed 18 yr old woman and he a 23 yeard old man, a man with raging hormones and just about ready to ravish her.

He kissed her again. Hard. His hand came to cup her right breast through the fabric of the bra. She gasped out and stiffened slightly but her body slowly started to relax itself again. Amu's hands traveled down to his pants, unzipping them with excitement. As she was pulling down the zipper, she could already feel Ikuto's warmth and vibration.

As soon as his pants became loose, Ikuto kicked them off him, his black boxers coming to view.

After that, it all became hectic. Amu's bra flew away, her underwear became lost, Ikuto's boxers were shed.

Ikuto fondled Amu's breasts in his hands, her hard nipples being played with. He suckled on them, played with them using his tongue. Beneath him, Amu moaned helplessly, her entrance becoming more wet than ever.

"I-Ikuto..." She moaned out almost desperately. She need him. She need him now.

Amu brought her hand to slowly brush against Ikuto's erection. The effect was immediate. Ikuto groaned and shook.

Separating himself from her, he wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned himself to enter her. Using his right hand to bring his penis to her entrance, he placed it on top of her clitoris. He wanted Amu to feel how much he needed her.

"Amu, are you ready?" He whispered and Amu gave a nod. Slowyly but surely, he entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

She was tight and moist, he liked it. Thrusting in a bit deeper, he felt a barrier and pushed. Tears ran down Amu's cheeks but he kissed them away.

His starting pace was slow, waiting for her to adapt to his length. After what seemed like a minute, her tears ceased and she started to moan.

He thrust in hard, fast...

She buckled her hips against his, the sound of flesh clashing against one another exciting them both. The walls of her vagina began to contract, tigething around Ikuto's penis. That's when it happened, she came.

She screamed out Ikuto's name, her scream music to his ears. He continued to pump in and out of her, feeling his climax near. Seconds later it came, the warm semen spilling out of him and into her.

He almost collapsed on top of her, too tired to do anything else. Rolling off of her, he accomodated himself next to her and brought her to his body.

They were both sweating and breathing heavily, too tired to say anything. Before they knew it, both fell asleep.

A/N: Umm, kinda suckish lemon but oh well. Um, I wrote this for **Hikari No Kokoro **cuz she's a perv and all. XD lol. Told you I'd get back at you Hika! XD

Anyway, review!


End file.
